


"Te encontraré"

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), Sengenweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: Gen es reconocido por sus grandes habilidades como mago, prestando sus servicios para poder sobrevivir y cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo y seguir aprendiendo. La vida le ofrece una oportunidad para poder conseguirlo, a cambio de buscar a un ser mágico muy especial escondido en el bosque.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Kudos: 12





	"Te encontraré"

Gen nació en una familia, tal vez no adinerada, pero muy reconocida de magos. Desde muy pequeño mostró habilidades superiores al resto de su familia, por lo que estuvo bajo un entrenamiento estricto toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Harto de la vida que llevaba, decidió escapar definitivamente de su hogar.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, gracias a sus habilidades y las enseñanzas en su hogar para dominar su magia, pudo sobrevivir solo.

Gen tenía la costumbre de ir a un bar donde se reunían bastantes personas peculiares como guerreros y magos. El solía asistir en algunas ocasiones a estás personas para conseguir dinero.

"Hey tu, ¿Eres Asagiri Gen?" Dos tipos entraron al bar. Tenían la apariencia de un típico matón, al parecer iban encubriendo a alguien más, seguramente su líder, un hombre alto y delgado pero con mucha presencia, seguramente usuario de magia.

"Depende de quién pregunte" respondió desinteresado, quién uno de ellos, apunto de soltar un golpe hacia él, fue detenido por el tipo alto, teniendo razón en sus sospechas.

"Mi nombre es Ibara, es un gusto dirigirme hacia un mago bastante famoso y hábil" El tipo sonreía de forma tranquila, obviamente ocultando sus intenciones "Estuve buscándolo entre varias aldeas y reinos sin éxito, pero la vida al fin me apremia encontrandote en el lugar más común"

"He oído de ti, un mago que se dedica a la mejora de armas y artefactos mágicos...a partir de criaturas mágicas" lo último diciendo con cuidado y apenas en un susurro, sabía que era un tipo de cuidado.

"Si sabes de mi, eso me alegra, omitiré entonces mi presentación, pasando a la razón por la que estuve buscándote. Necesito que encuentres a alguien"

Gen, además de ser muy hábil, poseía una habilidad natural muy codiciada por muchos, la cual no podía ser obtenida con conjuros: la habilidad de detectar criaturas y materiales mágicos, desde las más comunes, hasta las más raras y especiales.

"Ese tipo de trabajos ya no los hago, son muy demandantes" era mentira, pero no quería involucrarse con un tipo muy peligroso.

"¿En serio? Y que te parecería pagar tu trabajo, con esto" Saca de sus bolsillos una urna, guardando en su interior un cristal de color tornasol.

"Eso es..." A punto de tomarla entre sus manos, Ibara cierra la urna.

"Parece que la conoces bien, es la famosa Piedra del Amanecer, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, mientras sea sobre objetos no vivos, a pesar de su poder, no puedo usarlo para buscar lo que quiero"

Las posibilidades que podría obtener teniendo esa piedra resolverían sus problemas y cumplir su deseo. Viajar por el mundo y seguir aprendiendo nuevas habilidades mágicas.

"Debe ser algo muy inusual para que me ofrezcas algo así...¿A quien necesitas que busque?"

\-----------------

Gen se encaminaba al interior de frondoso bosque Nemare, famoso por albergar las criaturas más magníficas pero a la vez más raras y difíciles de encontrar, no suelen mostrarse ante cualquier persona.

Inicio Flashback

'Quiero que busques al poseedor de esto' Ibara desvela un mechón de cabello, de raíz blanca con puntas verdes 'Le pertenece a un Alseide, espíritus proyectores de los bosques, principalmente en el bosque de Nemare, hace años nos topamos con este ser, obteniendo solamente esto y aún así posee una gran cantidad de magia. Lo único que necesito es saber su guarida y nosotros haremos lo demás'

Fin Flashback

"El hecho que soy muy hábil, no quiere decir que se fácil encontrarlo" Su habilidad le permitía encontrar materiales y artefactos con solo tener parte de su composición. Pero con criaturas mágicas era más difícil, ya que siempre se mantenían ocultas.

Gen paso un aproximadamente dos días recorriendo el bosque, sin éxito alguno. En momentos llegaba a sentir la presencia que buscaba, encaminandolo hacia lo profundo del bosque. Sabía que su mera presencia hacia que las criaturas se alejaran, aún así no se rindió. Cayendo la noche, acampó cerca de un lago, esperando tener más suerte en la mañana.

"Pensaré seriamente si esto vale la..." Detuvo su frase al escuchar gruñidos provenientes de los arbustos, paralizandose de inmediato. Divisó como tres Cù Sìth (perros mensajeros de la muerte) se acercaban con intenciones de devorarlo. Uno se abalanza sobre él, rasgando levemente su brazo, ya que logra brincar hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo.

Se arrastró lentamente hacia atrás, topando con las raíces de un árbol. Podría utilizar su magia, pero sabía que solo provocaría más a estos seres, ya que no pueden morir.

Cuando corren las tres criaturas hacia él, se golpean aparentemente con un muro invisible delante de Gen. Al pararse nuevamente para atacar, las lianas de los árboles y arbustos cercanos los tomaron atraparon, lanzandolos lejos, para después echarse a correr.

"Pero...¿Quién..."

"Kukuku, por poco y no lo cuentas"

Voltea Gen hacia ambos lados buscando de dónde proviene la voz.

"Aquí arriba tonto"

Voltea hacia arriba, encontrando a un chico sonriendo de forma presumida, tal vez de su misma edad, de ojos carmesí, unas cicatrices arriba de sus ojos, simulando un rayo y con el cabello de punta color...

"Raíces blancas y puntas verdes"

"De nada también" bufó, saltando y quedando frente a él, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, viendo a detalle que no era un humano. Su cabello era tal cual como el mechón que llevaba, pero tenía orejas puntiagudas, su complexión era delgada, portando una túnica blanca y no llevaba zapatos.

"G-gracias..." Menciona, aceptando la mano del joven.

"Senku ¿Y tú eres?"

"Asagiri Gen...¿eres un espíritu del bosque?"

"Si, para ser exactos, un Alseide y al notar tus intenciones hace un momento, eres un mago...¡¿Qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?!"

"¿Mi brazo?" Gira el rostro, viendo parte de la piel donde recibió el rasguño comienza a ponerse azul "¡¿Qué le ocurre a mi brazo?!"

"¡Vámonos! No tenemos mucho tiempo" lo toma de la mano, corriendo en dirección a una cascada que había pasado antes de acampar.

"Di-me...es...¿es gra-grave? no siento d-dolor" apenas puede articular palabra por la agitación de correr.

"Por eso es peligrosa, es el veneno que tienen los Cù Sìth en sus garras, aunque sea un rasguño, es suficiente para matarte y sin darte cuenta porque no sientes nada. ¡Llegamos!"

Se encontraban justo detrás de la cascada, donde aparentemente eran rocas, Senku tocó una parte, haciendo que brillará y descubriera una entrada.

"Entremos" halando del brazo, fueron transportados a otro lugar, llegando a lo que pareciera ser toda una aldea de aquellas criaturas, asombrando totalmente a Gen al ver un lugar tan grande, oculto del mundo.

"¡Ruri-san!" Grito Senku buscando por todos lados. Los aldeanos al rededor los miraban con miedo, nunca antes un humano había estado en su reino.

"¡Senku! ¿Qué pasó?" Se acercó una niña con una sandía en la cabeza.

"Suika ¿Has visto a Ruri-san?"

"Si, Suika te llevará, está en el jardín del palacio"

"Senku-chan..." Siente sus piernas débiles, haciendo tropezar, pero antes de caer, Senku lo atrapa en sus brazos"

"Los efectos ya están manifestándose, no queda mucho tiempo. Ayudame Gen, haz un último esfuerzo, ya casi llegamos"

Encuentran a Ruri justo donde Suika les indicó, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven al ver a Senku desesperado.

"Senku-sama, ¿Es...un humano?"

"Ayudame por favor, solo tus dones curativos pueden ayudarlo"

"Senku...chan" se desmaya finalmente en los brazos de Senku, escuchando en la lejanía los gritos de preocupación de quienes lo rodean. Cae sumido en la oscuridad.

\-----------------

Gen siente su cabeza algo mareada, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se incorpora lentamente, notando que solo conserva sus pantalones, se encuentra en una habitación algo pelicular, adornado con flores y cristales.

"Despertaste" volteo a su derecha, viendo a Senku sentado a un lado de su cama, se veía aliviado.

"¿Dónde... estoy?"

"En mi habitación. Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí para que Ruri-san te ayudará con la herida"

"Gracias Senku-chan, me has salvado dos veces en este día...aunque ¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

"Yo..." Volteo apenado "Te he observado desde que ingresaste al bosque" explico "Me pareció interesante como has logrado sobrevivir, a pesar de que los humanos no son bienvenidos aquí. Los humanos me parecen criaturas fascinantes y no todos los días vemos alguno. Mi padre me matará cuando regrese de su viaje espiritual y se entere que deje que uno entrará a nuestro reino"

"Aún así... decidiste ayudarme, lo agradezco" mencionó Gen con sinceridad, posando una mano sobre la de Senku.

"¿Y porqué...estás interesados en los humanos?"

"Simple. A diferencia de criaturas como nosotros, los humanos pueden adquirir nuevas habilidades si se lo proponen, ese espíritu de seguir adquiriendo más conocimiento es lo que hace que los admiré mucho"

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Nací en una familia de magos y desde niño me enseñaron muchas técnicas, pero decidí escapar, me sentía encerrado y yo quería seguir aprendiendo pero por mi cuenta y no porque me lo ordenaran. Es por eso que haré lo posible de juntar mucho dinero y viajar por el mundo, para seguir mejorando"

Senku lo observa con una mirada de asombro y admiración, haciendo que Gen se cohiba.

"Bueno, puede sonar tonto, pero es mi sueño"

"Te equivocas, para nada es tonto. Es algo que envidio de los humanos. Ustedes son libres, pueden explorar el mundo y descubrir nuevas cosas. Yo en cambio, estoy arraigado a este reino y al bosque. Si pudiera, no dudaría en ser humano y comprender más sus sentimientos y conocimientos"

Algo en el corazón de Gen se movió, ver la determinación de Senku lo hizo recordarse a si mismo y su meta de aprender más y más.

"Senku-chan, ¿Podría ver la aldea? ¿Se puede? Quiero aprender sobre tu reino, oportunidades como estás se que no las puedo desperdiciar"

Senku pone una mano en su barbilla pensativo, pero asiente con una sonrisa radiante "Supongo que puedes ser la excepción, además necesitarás al menos una semana para que sane completamente ese brazo"

"Gracias Senku-chan"

"Vístete entonces, deje una cambia de ropa en ese taburete" menciona señalandolo "Te esperaré afuera"

"Ok~"

Senku sale de la habitación, dejando solo a Gen para vestirse. Abre una de las alforjas de su ropa, sacando el mechón de cabello que ahora está seguro que es de Senku.

"Gen ¿Estás listo?" Grita desde afuera

"Ah, si, ya voy" mete con descuido el mechón envuelto, sin darse cuenta que este cayó debajo del taburete.

\-----------------

Los días en el reino fueron una maravilla para Gen. Senku aseguro que no habría peligro con él, por lo que pudo disfrutar y conocer a los aldeanos.

Gen se enteró que Senku era el hijo del rey, aunque realmente no ejercía su papel como príncipe, dedicándose más a la elaboración de distinto tipo de pociones.

Senku le mostró cada rincón, presentando a muchos de sus mejores hechiceros, destacando un joven nombre Chrome y a su mejor guerrera, Kohaku, donde se enteró después que era hermana de Ruri y Suika.

Gen jamás dejo de prestar atención a los relatos de Senku, sobre el reino y su sueño de ver el mundo, pero también se debió a qué por alguna razón, la presencia de Senku lo tranquilizaba, se sentía seguro con él.

Para Senku no fue diferente, ya que entre más lo conocía, su interés aumentaba, pero no en los relatos sobre el mundo afuera, sino en el propio Gen, viendo la gran similitud que tenían, admirando la tenacidad de enfrentar al mundo el solo.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Ya estás totalmente recuperado" mencionó Ruri, revisando el brazo de Gen.

"Todo esto se lo debo a ustedes, de verdad gracias"

"No tienes porque, además fue Senku-sama quien te trajo aquí, si no fuera por el, bueno...sabemos que hubiera pasado"

"Como sea" volteo avergonzado "Vuelvo en un momento, iré a mi habitación por una nueva poción que te servirá Ruri-san. Gen, te veo en el vestíbulo"

"Si Senku-chan"

Al regresar a su habitación, toma la botella, aunque antes de salir, nota en el suelo debajo del taburete un paquete envuelto, abriéndolo y encontrando un mechón de su cabello"

"Esto es..."

\-----------------

"Ahora que mi brazo se recuperó...¿Debería seguir con la misión?...se han portado tan lindos conmigo...y Senku-chan...no quiero que..."

"Gen" Senku llama detrás de él

"Hola Senku-chan, tardaste un poco"

"Amm...si...Gen, desde que llegaste, nunca te he preguntado... ¿Porqué razón llegaste al bosque?"

"Yo...entre a explorar, como sabes soy un mago, así que..."

"Sin mentiras...Gen" dijo mientras lo veía con seriedad, mostrando el mechón de cabello.

Suspiró derrotado, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad.

"Me enviaron a buscarte...bueno en un inicio no sabía a quién estaba buscando...yo, tengo una habilidad peculiar, de rastrear objetos y criaturas si poseo algo de ellos, en tu caso, ese mechón"

"¿Estás trabajando con Ibara?"

"N-no...bueno, me encomendó está misión a cambio de..."

"¿Sabes lo que ese tipo le ha echo a las criaturas de aquí? Algunos los han raptado, ha tratado de encontrar este lugar. Hace años estuvo a punto de llevarse a Suika, logré detenerlo, pero corto parte de mi cabello. No se que pretenda hacer con todos los que se han llevado"

"Él... Los utiliza para experimentar. Extrae la magia que contengan para usarlos en la creación de armas"

"Sabiendo eso...¿Seguiste con tu plan?"

"Al principio...pero, me ayudaste, estoy aquí gracias a ti" le dijo desesperado" Te conocí, a todos aquí y me recibieron a pesar de ser un humano, después de esto, juro que guardaré el secreto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de salvarme la vida" no sabe en qué momento empezó a llorar "Senku-chan, por favor, créeme"

"Gen..." Suspira profundamente "Te creo...pero no puedes quedarte aquí"

No detiene su llanto, pero asiente, sabe que lo arruinó al ocultar algo muy importante. Decide partir en la noche para no despedirse de nadie, así será menos doloroso.

"Vamos" se encaminaba hacia la entrada, debajo de la cascada. El camino es silencioso e incómodo.

"Bueno, estamos aquí. Gracias por todo Senku-chan, fue... maravilloso estar aquí y conocerte" no se atreve verlo a los ojos, bajando la mirada.

"Gen..." Siente la mano cálida de Senku en su mejillas, haciendo que levante la mirada "También me alegro de haberte conocido...yo...¡CUIDADO!"

Senku toma a Gen entre sus brazos y se gira, recibiendo el impacto de una flecha, al parecer mágica, afectandolo aún más.

"¡SENKU-CHAN!"

"Tardaste mucho, pero al final lograste tu misión"

Ibara sale de las sombras junto con sus dos guardaespaldas.

"¿Cómo es que...?"

"Te seguí desde el principio para asegurarme que hicieras tu trabajo, el cual veo que cumpliste con éxito. Ahora entregalo"

"¡Nunca!" Acomoda suavemente en el suelo a Senku, para corre hacia los dos hombres, luchando con ellos con su magia y lanzandolos por la cascada, quedando solo con Ibara.

"¿Y nuestro trato Gen? No me digas que alguien se enamoró, que patético"

"Puedes olvidarlo, jamás permitiré que te lleves a Senku-chan"

La batalla entre ambos magos es intensa. Gen sabe que es bueno utilizando magia, pero Ibara no se queda atrás, ademán de estar usando todas sus creaciones mágicas, dándole ventaja.

"Creo que no eras tan bueno como decías" dijo mientras empujaba a Gen contra unas rocas, haciéndolo quejarse del dolor "Aquí termina Asagiri Gen"

Esperando el impacto, Gen solo cierra los ojos 'Lo siento Senku-chan', más no llega el ataque, Senku se interpone, recibiendo el impacto, atravezando su pecho.

"¡NOOOO!"

Gen se levanta, empujando a Ibara a la orilla y haciéndolo caer por la cascada, no si antes hacer caer la urna con la Piedra del Amanecer.

La toma, esperando que sirva de algo. Corre hacia Senku, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

"Senku-chan por favor, mírame, estará todo bien, saldrás de está, lo se, lo se"

"Gen..." Susurra apenas siendo escuchado "Me... divertí mucho....gracias"

"No Senku-chan, no puedes morir...tu...tú eres inmortal" las lágrimas se hicieron presente, haciendo borrosa si visión.

"El... arma que... utilizó...fue hecha a partir de...magia de nuestra raza, por eso...no hay mucho que hacer"

"¡Senku-chan no me dejes por favor!" Saca la Piedra del Amanecer "Deseo que Senku-chan no muera, por favor, por favor" No hay reacción "¡QUÉ NO MUERA POR FAVOR!"

Senku alcanza su mejilla, a manera de consuelo "Yo...habría deseado...nacer como humano y conocerte..." Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla "Para amarte y vivir toda mi vida a tu lado...espero algún día encontrarte de nuevo"

Gen suelta más lágrimas de dolor, pero logra responder.

"Yo...también lo habría querido...te amo Senku-chan"

Senku cierra los ojos y sonríe, comenzando a brillar y desvanecerse en el aire.

"No, no, no...NO, SENKU-CHAN, TE AMO, TE AMO"

Kohaku y Suika salen de la entrada hacia el reino, encontrando a Gen en el suelo, devastado y rompiendo en llanto. Ambas se dan una idea y no evitan el comenzar a llorar en silencio junto a Gen.

\-----------------

El tiempo pasa, exactamente 6 meses desde lo ocurrido. Decide dedicarse a la enseñanzas de magia, no si aún abandonar su sueño de viajar por el mundo, pero ya sería a su ritmo.

Las clases terminan, despidiéndose de sus alumnos quienes salen del aula. Mientras guarda sus cosas, una de las asistentes de la escuela llega a su puerta.

"Asagiri sensei, hay una persona buscándolo, dice ser un científico interesado en su trabajo, ¿Quiere que lo pase aquí?"

"Si, no tengo problema"

"Esta bien, adelante Dr. Ishigami"

La joven se retira, dejando pasar al joven que portaba una bata blanca. Gen no podía creer lo que veía.

"Senku..." Se levanta de su asiento, acercándose a paso lento. Su corazón no dejaba de latir ¿Era en serio real?

"Ah...si, ¿Ya me conocía?"

"Senku-chan, ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Gen"

"Yo...creo me está confundiendo"

'No sabe quién soy...será entonces que...¿El deseo Senku-chan...si se cumplió?'

"Oh, disculpame, creo si estoy algo confundido" contuvo sus ganas de llorar, dolía que no lo recordara, pero si era el precio que tenía que pagar a cambio de ver a Senku una vez más, lo aceptaría.

"Descuida, soy el Dr. Ishigami Senku, he escuchado hablar de usted y su trabajo. Vine desde el reino vecino, quisiera colaborar con usted en algunas de mis investigaciones sobre la magia"

"P-por supuesto...quieres ¿quieres tomar un café y hablar de ello?"

"Por supuesto"

"Genial, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí"

Ambos se encaminaba hacia la salida y Gen no despega su mirada ni un momento, siendo notado por Senku.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ah!, No es nada...solo me recuerdas a alguien" Senku solo se encoje de hombros y siguen su andar.

'Al final de todo...si me encontraste, Senku-chan'

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí está el siguiente capitulo del día 5. 
> 
> Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, seguiré revisando si algo no se escapó. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten :D


End file.
